


Bear It for Me For Still Awhile by Cairistiona - the Podfic

by Tanis



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanis/pseuds/Tanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Standard Bearer's thoughts turn toward home as battle looms practically around the next bend of the river.  This story was written by Cairistiona for the 2014 B2MEM challenge - Spring Landscape.  Podcast with permission from the author.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear It for Me For Still Awhile by Cairistiona - the Podfic

PODFIC Bear It For Me Still Awhile 

http://tindeck.com/listen/zuxh


End file.
